Arriving to the Future, A Reincarnation Song Fic
by luvdapandabear
Summary: Mina and Jamie, Ulian and Todd. Four people with completely different lives have everything in common. Love conquers time and race as fate brings lover together after thousands of years apart. Rated M for future chapters. Todd X OC, OC X OC
1. All Love Can Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the song lyrics used. This is purely fan made and I make no profit from it.

Summary: A long time ago, a love was cut short, a relationship between a Wraith and an Ancient. Both died a the hands of the Wraith at the very beginning of the War. Now, 10,000 years later, a chance comes along for the lovers to meet but will they recognize their destiny? Can they overcome their individual fears? Can love really conquer all?

OC X OC, Todd X OC

Song: All Love Can Be

Artist: Charlotte Church

I will watch you in the darkness

Show you love will see you through

When the bad dreams wake you crying

I'll show you all love can do

All love can do

"Take your sister and run!" The Wraith growled at the twins. "Leave and do not look back!"

"I won't go!" The woman cried as she clung to the Wraith's leather jacket. "I won't leave you!"

"Mina…" He tried to calm the woman in his arms. Her brilliant green eyes pierced him like a dagger. "You have to live, for the both of us."

"I refuse to survive without you!"

"Mina!" Her twin brother pulled on her arm. "We have to leave."

"No!" She cried into the Wraith's leather clad chest. "I need you!"

"Mina." He stroked her mass of dark, curly hair. Every moment they were together made it harder for him to let her go. "You have to leave. One day, fate will bring you back to me as it brought us together in the first place."

"Why?! Why would fate bring us together only to ripe us apart? I just want you!"

"You are my miracle. Please, leave now before the Hive ships form their blockade." He pushed the woman away as her brother secured her in his arms. "Take care of her." The Wraith bid the man.

"I promise." The twin nodded as he drug his sister away.

Mina tried to fight her brother off but to no avail. Her Wraith was slowly slipping away, she would no longer be able to see him, hold him, love him. "Please!" She tried to call after him. "Ulian, come with us, please!" Her cries fell on deaf ears. "Please, I love you!" The only reaction she received was a small smirk that graced his pale lips before the doors to the final escape pod closed.

I will watch by the night

Hold you in my arms

Give you dreams where no one will be

I will watch through the dark

Till the morning comes

Ulian the Wraith returned to the command center at the center of the Ancient outpost. The self-destruct sequence had to be entered in manually, one person would have to save the rest. He knew the cost of saving the Ancient people, his sworn enemy but also the people he had come to care for and respect. Mina's people.

The sequence entered in, Ulian looked through the large window as Mina's pod ejected and soared away. She and Hatora would live, they would keep him in their memories and perhaps sew the seeds of understanding. One Wraith went against his people for the love of an enemy. One day, other Wraith will come to realize that they can live in peace among the Ancients. This war will come to an end, both peoples realizing the toll it has taken on themselves and this galaxy. Loves like the one he and Mina had shared will become common and the line between their people will be blurred. This was his final wish.

As he turned to away, a blinding flash of light nearly broke his heart. Mina's pod, his final hope was engulfed in a horrible explosion. A Hive ship was allowed to get too close. Ulian fell to his knees as he watched the wreckage with his own eyes. He and believed, in vain, that his only love would survive and now her light was extinguished. If he could cry he would have, but he only felt rage. Mina deserved better, she deserved life over death at the hands of a Wraith attack.

Retuning to the console, Ulian deactivated the self-destruct device and began to power up the weapons system. It was nowhere near enough to defend himself but if he could take one ship down, perhaps that would be enough. "This is for Mina!" He growled before his own light was extinguished.

For the lights will take you

Through the night to see

All love, showing us all love can be

I will guard you with my bright wings

Stay till your heart learns to see

All love can be


	2. Don't Turn Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the song lyrics used. This is purely fan made and I make no profit from it.

Summary: A long time ago, a love was cut short, a relationship between a Wraith and an Ancient. Both died a the hands of the Wraith at the very beginning of the War. Now, 10,000 years later, a chance comes along for the lovers to meet but will they recognize their destiny? Can they overcome their individual fears? Can love really conquer all?

OC X OC, Todd X OC

Song: Don't Turn Me Away

Artist: Air Supply

We shared such a special love

It seemed to have no end

But now it hurts me just to remember

Your eyes used to tell me so much

That words could never find

And now you say you don't know

Where your future lies

But you've got to find it now

Or get left behind

On a distant planet in a different galaxy, Jamie and Emery Beau finish talking long enough for General Jack O'Neill to get a couple of words in. "I know this seems a bit far fetch, I mean, another galaxy is a lot to digest in a few days but you're both in good hands."

"Thanks General." Emery shook the hand of his fathers old friend. "Wish dad was her to see you, a General" The younger man puffed put his chest, teasing Jack.

"He was a good man."

"The best." Jamie agreed.

"Good luck you two." He saluted the Beau twins and let them leave.

The Stargate had already been dialed as the twins grabbed their duffle bags and climbed the ramp toward the shimmering event horizon. Jamie smiled as she watched a few scientists walk through the glimmering surface while Emery took her hand. He smiled down at his sister, protective as always. This was there chance to start over, I new life in a different galaxy. Not everyone got chance like this.

Walking through the gate, Jamie and Emery instantly appeared in the Atlantis Gateroom. Jamie was smiling ear to ear. "C'mon, lets find Lt. Colonel Sheppard." Dragging her brother along, the twins scaled the staircase only to bear witness to an uncomfortable argument.

Don't turn me away

I can't forget it all in just one day

Take some time to speak your mind

But say it's not over

Don't turn me away

Don't close the door on us this way

I'm so sure that there's much more

You just have to tell me

"I do not need the assistance of yet another human with this project, Sheppard. You have wasted your time." An alien is a beige jumpsuit complained to a human in full military gear. His skin was pale with a slight green tinge and white hair, as white as snow. His amber eyes were striking to look at.

"I don't care, you're getting help and that's final. Besides, she's already here." The dark haired human shrugged.

"She will be a hindrance."

"Work around it." As the human man turned to walk away he nearly tripped over the twins. "Oh!"

"Sorry." They mumbled in unison.

"Speak of the devil!" His face beamed. "You're Jamie and Emery Beau, right?"

"Yeah." Emery looked less than thrilled.

"Great." He turned to the alien. "Dr. Beau is going to be helping you out."

"Which one of us?" Jamie asked.

"Which ever of you is the genetics expert. By the way, I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. I'm head of security and all military personnel." He shook both twins hands. "I'm sure you both will want to find your rooms and unpack."

"My sister is not going to work with 'that'." Emery pointed toward the alien.

"Who, Todd? He's harmless!" John shoved off the comment.

"He's a Wraith, isn't he?" Jamie asked as she stepped a little closer to Todd. "I know I might be an inconvenience but I'm good at what I do and I hope I can help, in some way."

Todd glared at Jamie before stalking away.

Remember those fireside nights

It's not that long ago

You said you wanted to stay there forever

I gave you the strength of my hand

When things were running low

I didn't know you would go back on

What you said

There must be some reasons there

That you don't want to share

"He'll come around, he's just a little stubborn." John escorted the twins away. "So, you're both Doctors?"

"I'm a weapons technology scientist." Emery explained. "Jamie is a genetics researcher, an OB GYN, and number 17 of the governments hacker watch list." He seemed I little to proud of that achievement.

John eyed Jamie. "What did you bust into?"

"The CIA, it was an accident!" Her sense of sincerity made both men laugh.

"How do you accidentally hack into the CIA?" The rest of their walk consisted of laughs and one lengthy explanation.

And just when you needed me

I said I'd be there until the end

What is it that's changed in you

When all I want is to be your friend

I need a friend


	3. Be My Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the song lyrics used. This is purely fan made and I make no profit from it.

Summary: A long time ago, a love was cut short, a relationship between a Wraith and an Ancient. Both died a the hands of the Wraith at the very beginning of the War. Now, 10,000 years later, a chance comes along for the lovers to meet but will they recognize their destiny? Can they overcome their individual fears? Can love really conquer all?

OC X OC, Todd X OC

Song: By My Escape

Artist: Reliant K

I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so

You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate

This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption

Because I know to live you must give your life away

And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

The next day, bright and early, Jamie walked into the lab she would share with Todd the Wraith and a small handful of other scientists. Todd was already deep into the research as she looked around the almost empty room. For the first time she was alone with him, if she was going to win him over this was her chance to try.

Putting on a brave face, she marched up behind Todd and cleared her throat. "Good morning!"

He turned in his seat enough to see who was making the annoyance before returning to his work. "There is nothing for you to do here."

"Well, I sure did waste some tax payers money to fire up the Stargate, didn't I?" He joke fell on deaf ears. "Ever try coffee in the morning, it might help. Emery can't function until he gets a cup in him."

"Is there a point to this rambling or are you attempting to anger me?!" His deep voice growled.

"Just trying to make conversation." Jamie pulled up a chair next to Todd and sat, waiting. This was just going to piss him off but she didn't have anything better to do.

I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I gotta get outta here

And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

First, she stopped typing on the computer in front of him. Next, he sighed and pushed himself away from the desk. Finally, his red hot eyes bore holes in Jamie's face. "To purposely irritate a Wraith is not an intelligent plan." He growled yet again.

"You won't let me work."

"I do not need your help!"

"Too bad!" She spat in his face. "Whether you like it or not, I'm here. Deal with it. I don't care if you're older and smarter than me, I'm going to contribute something so stop pouting like a spoiled child!"

The stunned expression on Todd's face said it all. Would her death be slow or quick. "You…" He began. She was betting on slow. "You have no fear."

"Well, I just wanted to get your attention. I really do want to help out." She smiled, trying to win some points in his book.

Todd smirked. "I have not met a human female like you. Fearless in the face of death, a Wraith trait."

"Naw, John was right, you're harmless!" Ok, so she pissed him off already. Was teasing really that bad? "So, you gonna give a project or do we gotta arm wrestle first?"

I'm giving up on doing this alone now

'Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how

He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there

And this life sentence that I'm serving

I admit that I'm every bit deserving

But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

'Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

"On one condition." Jamie was all ears. "Sheppard will live with the belief that I put up a fight."

Sarcastically, Jamie milked the moment for all it was worth. "I guess I could but what's in it for me?"

"Blackmail? That is a dangerous game."

"Fine, fine. Have dinner with me for a whole week and I won't tell John you gave in."

"John?"

"That's his name." She pulled her knees to her chest and eyed Todd.

"You are on intimate terms with him." Is she didn't know any better, Jamie would have sworn he was jealous.

"I call him John because that's his name, now , quit changing the subject. Do we have an agreement?" She held out her left hand.

He smirked again. What was just one dinner? "You have an agreement." When their hands met, neither of them were ready for what happened next.

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You


	4. Hanging by a Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the song lyrics used. This is purely fan made and I make no profit from it.

Summary: A long time ago, a love was cut short, a relationship between a Wraith and an Ancient. Both died a the hands of the Wraith at the very beginning of the War. Now, 10,000 years later, a chance comes along for the lovers to meet but will they recognize their destiny? Can they overcome their individual fears? Can love really conquer all?

OC X OC, Todd X OC

Song: Hanging by a Moment

Artist: Lifehouse

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

The dark haired woman looked so much like Jamie it made her head swim. This vision, if one could call it that, was so real. She could still feel Todd's hand in hers but she felt a million miles away. This woman, a beauty, an angel, looked happy as she laughed along side a man who looked exactly her. They were walking down a deserted hall hand in hand as the man spoke softly.

"He is adjusting well. Must have something to do with the company." He snickered.

"Don't tease your sister, it is not pleasant." She pinched his arm as a figure appeared.

The scene quickly changed as the same woman was curled up in bed in a dark room that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The room was lined with bookshelves and desks were littered with books in a strange language. Jamie looked to the bed once again as the woman's figure moved beneath the white sheets, revealing she was not alone. As Jamie moved closer, she noticed the two bodies were entwined together. She knew she shouldn't be watching but something instinctual drew her closer. Again, she still felt Todd's hand around hers.

The closer she got, the faster her heart beat. It was as if she knew what was there but was frightened of what she would find at the same time. Finally reaching the edge of the bed, Jamie gasped as she realized the woman was wrapped passionately in the arms of a Wraith. They were both nude as the Wraith kiss her neck, her face, and every bit of flesh he could reach. The woman had her fingers tangled in his long white hair, whispering words Jamie couldn't comprehend.

Just as suddenly as she had been thrown into the mirage, Jamie was pulled out of it. The bed scene was replaced with an astonished looking Todd. Had he seen what she had seen? Did he see something else that shocked him? Who was that Wraith and why was he with a human?

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me

Jamie held her breath as she looked into Todd's slit, amber eyes. His white, unkempt hair fell down the sides of his face to frame his pale features with an odd sort of beauty. Her hand was still locked in his but she lacked the courage to pull away. The silence burned her ears and he was so close his breath warmed her face. He smelled so sweet.

As she released her held breath, Todd finally blinked and his eyes seemed to be filled with fire. "This was a trick." He whispered.

Jamie swallowed the lump in her throat to regain her voice. "Did you see them to?"

"What magic did you use?" He growled and grabbed her shoulders harshly.

"That hurts!" She tried to pry his hands off her but he was much stronger. "Get off me!" His sharp finger nails were digging deep into her thin shoulders. Getting up from the chair, she threw her arms wildly. "Stop hurting me!" Finally, stomping on his foot seemed to bring him back to reality.

Releasing her rather roughly, Jamie fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. Todd looked as if he had seen a ghost. He looked paler than he did moments before and the fire in his eyes was gone. "I hurt you?" He looked down at his hands, his face instantly looking disgusted. "I did not mean to harm you."

"But you did. You saw what I saw and it scared you but that doesn't give you the right to hurt anyone. Especially me." She got to her feet but backed away a few steps.

"What happened, a Wraith and a human, it is not possible." He reasoned.

"Well they seemed to be getting along just fine." Just thinking about seeing the two of them in bed made her blush. "You've never heard of a Wraith and a woman before? I mean, Wraith feed off humans but they never… indulge?"

"Not consensually." The two of them stared at one another. "Are you injured?"

"No."

"I apologize for my behavior."

Jamie smiled as she stepped closer. "Have you ever apologized to a human

before?"

"I have not."

"Do you hate humans?" She got closer.

"I have no reason to."

There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That could change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

She was close enough now for him to touch. The similarity between Jamie and the other woman was unmistakable. The long, dark hair, deep eyes, the curves of her body matched perfectly. How did these emotions surface so quickly? Did they witness the couple because they were also a Wraith and a human? Was it a glimpse of the past or… the future? Todd tried to look away as she stared into his eyes, but her emerald orbs hypnotized him. Dr. Jamie Beau was a complete mystery that he felt he might never solve.

Jamie reached up and began to fidget with the tips of his white mane between her fingers. This small gesture sent an energy through his body he hadn't felt in thousands of years. "Do you fear me, Dr. Beau?"

"No, I fear what the Wraith are capable of but you don't scare me. Not in the least." She left his hair alone and softly place a hand on his cheek. "I don't know what we just saw but that doesn't change the fact that I want to be your friend."

"Wraith do not have the luxury of friends."

"Good thing you're not a normal Wraith or this might be difficult." Cupping his face, Jamie thought he would pull away but he stood his ground. His skin was cool, a little warmer than room temperature, while his bluish, pale skin contrasted intensely with her sun kissed tone. "So, dinner around six?" Her smile filled him with awe. "Don't worry, I'll pick you up."

As she began to leave, Jamie shot a wink over her shoulder making Todd smirk. That human would be the death of him one day, and oddly, he didn't mind.

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment here with you


	5. What Makes You Different

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the song lyrics used. This is purely fan made and I make no profit from it.

Summary: A long time ago, a love was cut short, a relationship between a Wraith and an Ancient. Both died a the hands of the Wraith at the very beginning of the War. Now, 10,000 years later, a chance comes along for the lovers to meet but will they recognize their destiny? Can they overcome their individual fears? Can love really conquer all?

OC X OC, Todd X OC

Song: What Makes You Different

Artist: Backstreet Boys

You don't run with the crowd

You go your own way

You don't play after dark

You light up my day

Got your own kind of style

That sets you apart

Baby, that's why you captured my heart

Weeks later and the dinner dates continued. Every night, Jamie would collect Todd from his quarters. The two of them would go to the commissary as Todd watched Jamie eat. They discussed their work, Jamie asked about Wraith's, and Todd asked more questions about Jamie. He asked about her family, her relationship with Emery, school, work, friends, hobbies, everything he could think of asking. Some nights Jamie would forget to eat and get wrapped up in their conversation, relishing in the fact that she had Todd all to herself. On good days, Todd would gather her in the morning and they would have breakfast together, all the while continuing their seemingly endless dialogue.

The others on Atlantis didn't know what to think about the strange development between the two of them. Emery seemed confused but he was won over by the fact that his sister was happy. The three of them were sitting down to a healthy breakfast one morning, enjoying each others company.

Emery stuffed his face full of oatmeal and bacon while Jamie had a bowl Cheerios. "You're disgusting." Jamie made a face.

"Bacon is the best! You don't know what you're missing." Emery nearly choked on a piece of the greasy meat.

"Serves you right." She patted him on the back.

Aren't you… a… contradiction?" He gasped for breath. "I'm mean, your little boyfriend here is carnivorous." Todd perked up at the reference.

"There is a difference between feeding off a human and eating a human." The simple explanation brought a smile to Jamie's lips.

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in

And this world doesn't know what you have within

When I look at you, I see something rare

A rose that can grow anywhere

And there's no one I know that can compare

Emery silenced himself almost immediately. The three continued with their meal as Lt. Col. Sheppard approached. He had tried to question Emery about Jamie's intensions but Emery shrugged it off saying it was his sister's business and to ask her. John let it slid but he was still curious. He smiled as he stood in front of their table. "Morning!" He stated cheerfully.

"Hey!" Emery cheered up. "Please explain to Jamie the treasures of meat. Her little vegetarian mind cannot comprehend its splendors."

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yes, can neither of you can see that Todd doesn't have a problem with that!" She challenged.

"So long as you are sufficiently nourished, your food preference does not effect me." Todd, again, showed reason.

"See, Todd likes me for who I am." Jamie smiled and reached out to place a friendly hand on his. Again, the couple was thrust into another time and place.

They were on Atlantis, in the gate room, as the dark-haired woman came running down the stairs and flung herself in the arms of a Wraith. He looked oddly like Todd but with a slightly bulkier build and no tattoo around the left eye. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity before someone tried to pry them away from one another. The woman fought off the others and screamed. "Get your hands off me! He saved your lives and you still want to treat him like the enemy?!"

"He is a Wraith no matter what deeds he has done." A voice answer.

"You cannot do this, I won't let you!"

"You would betray your own people for a Wraith."

"No." She shook her head. "I do this for someone I love."

The Wraith wrapped his arms protectively around the woman. "She is mine." His deep, multi-toned voice dared anyone to try to take her away. The penalty was death.

What makes you different, makes you beautiful

What's there inside you, shines through to me

In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need

You're all I need, oh girl

What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Instantly, they were tossed back into reality. John and Emery had noticed something was off and stared as the couple snapped back into consciousness. Todd grasped Jamie's hand for a moment and then released it just as quickly. "You two ok?" Emery shook his sister a little.

"I'm fine!" She was a little startled and jumped when Todd got to his feet abruptly. He cast a long look at Jamie before walking away.

John was suspicious. "What's going on?"

Getting to her feet, Jamie kissed her brother and hurried off after Todd. She didn't have to go far. A few corridors down, Todd was leaning against a wall as if waiting for her. He was deeply interested in the floor as Jamie lightly touched his arm. "Do you need a minute?"

"This cannot keep happening." He caught her eyes. "I am a Wraith."

"You keep saying, 'I'm a Wraith, I'm a Wraith!' but guess what, this is happening regardless of what you are. I don't understand it either, I wish I did but we need to figure this out together."

"You are just a human." He mumbled.

Anger flaring, Jamie pushed him harshly into the wall, not caring who might notice. "I might be some human but that didn't matter to you over the past few weeks. Don't you ever make me feel inferior because I'm human!" She raised her voice. Never in her life has she ever gotten that mad at someone. Never had she ever intentionally touched another person in anger.

Hey, yeah yeah yeah

You got something so real

You touched me so deep

You see material things

Don't matter to me

So come as you are

You've got nothing to prove

You've won me with all that you do

And I wanna take this chance to say to you

Todd stared down at her, stunned at the bravery it took for her to stand up for herself. The ire he felt initially dissipated as tears filled her eyes. She backed away slowly, staring all the while. "I have hurt you yet again."

"You've done more than hurt me. You've insulted me, degraded me, and made me feel like a complete idiot. I thought if I was nice to you we could be friends but you just can't let go of your ego. Is keeping up an appearance really that important that you would hurt the people trying to help you?" She had backed all the way to the other side of the hall, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why am I trying so hard?!" Sobbing, Jamie would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Todd's strong arms.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he witnessed her sink to the ground. Todd scooped her into his arms and pulled her against his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to his jacket for support. Her tiny fists weakly struck him anywhere she could reach. Slowly, her anger and misery disappeared, throwing her arms around his pale neck she hung on for her life. She had tried so hard to help him fit in, to reach out to him and none of it seemed to matter anymore. Why would he care about what she had sacrificed for him, how much energy it was taking just to keep up appearances? Did he care that her heart was breaking?

Finally, the tears subsided but she continued to sob, clinging to the Wraith for support. He gently stroked her hair, pulling her closer. "I have not been treating you fairly." His admittance made her laugh.

"Are you growing a conscious?" She mumbled into his chest.

"It seems I am." Feeling she was stable, he released her shaking frame and cupped her face in his hands. Her moist, tear-stained cheeks glistened as she attempted to smile. Forgetting the visions, the fight, and stares from onlookers, Todd leaned in close and gently brushed his pale lips against hers.

You don't know how you touched my life

Oh in so many ways I just can't describe

You taught me what love is supposed to be

It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me

Oh yeah, yeah

For the faintest moment, Jamie melted into the moment. Secretly she had wished for this since their first conversation. She use to wondered what it would be like to kiss his strange, pale lips; what they would taste like. His lips were warm, warmer than she thought they would be and he smelled faintly like citrus. Even as he pulled away, her eyes were closed, basking in the moment they had just shared. Their moment would live in her heart forever, no matter what might happen in the future.

"I will never hurt you ever again." He whispered, her face still cradled in his hands.

"Good, I'd hate to have to beat you up." She finally smiled.

"I have no doubt you could."

What ever the future held, Todd was beyond the point of turning back.

Everything you do is beautiful

Love you give shines right through me

Everything you do is beautiful

Oh, you're beautiful to me


End file.
